northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 24: Behold Everyone! Declare x Emergency
is the twenty-fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis Maxwell held an emergency press conference regarding to the possible outbreak of 110.9% Bug. In an unexpected situation, Anaira, Noi and other Game Quest Masters came in to confront her about her true intention regarding to the press conference. Plot After their victory in the previous battle, the Game and Gem Quest Masters returned back to Hanamori Media Research. There they discussed about their next plan in order to eradicate the 110.9% Bug immediately. Meanwhile, the Syndicate Quest Masters were frustrated after their defeat. But Maxwell told them that she already had a plan to get rid of them after their emergency press conference. Still in Robinson Syndicate Group headquarters (which was converted into an office building of Robinson Corporation), the press people finally came in after they received an invitation from Maxwell. The said emergency press conference started in a few minutes. The people were shocked when they saw Maxwell delivering her speech in the LED billboards, and even in TV monitors and smartphones. In Hanamori Media Research, the Game and Gem Quest Masters were all curious while watching the emergency press conference thru online streaming together with Noi and the ratings staff. While having an emergency press conference, the syndicate members went outside to do their plan — to infect the 110.9% Bug to the people who were witnessing the emergency press conference. The people got panicked after they found about that matter, and it resulted in a stampede. Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters headed outside to help the people who were getting troubled in the incident, and faced the syndicate members in a battle. As she both watching the emergency press conference and the stampede incident, Noi thinks that Maxwell held a press conference in order to create a massive chaos in the city. She contacted the Game Quest Masters, and told them about that matter. Afterwards, Anaira set up a quick plan in order to who will be heading on to the RSG headquarters to confront Maxwell. Max volunteered herself that she will be heading on; then followed by Anaira, Kumiko, Kaori, Shion, Chikaru, Mashiro and Hatsumi. The remaining Game Quest Masters decided to stay to face the opponents in a battle. Noi found out from Anaira that they will be heading on to RSG headquarters where the press conference happened, and she decided to head on there also. The remaining Game Quest Masters continued facing the opponents in a battle. Meanwhile, the student council members from Takeuchi High and Nightingale Academy quickly heading on to Hanamori Media Research to checking out the situation outside and watching the emergency press conference. As they reached the RSG headquarters, Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters, as well as Noi, faced the syndicate members in a battle. This happening was sent to Maxwell and her fellow Syndicate Quest Masters. Maxwell ordered her syndicate members to bring them immediately in front of her. As they were brought to Maxwell, Noi and Anaira began to confront Maxwell and told her that they already knew the plan of Robinson Syndicate Group — to use the press conference to create a massive chaos to humanity. Maxwell confirmed this allegation, but she told them that she will definitely "saving" the mankind from the possible outbreak of 110.9% Bug. After some confrontation, she announced it to everyone that she and the Robinson Corporation will save the humanity against the 110.9% Bug, much to the dismay of Anaira and others. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (PRISM) * : *Hanamori Media Research staff members: ** ** Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Proto Quest Master Mark II: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes